Luces camaras y
by RojiEscarlata
Summary: Un tras cámaras de Death Note, Naruto Shippuden, Kuroshitsuji, y otros, todos en un solo fic. Parejas: ItaHina, LXMisaXLight. HinataXSebastian y otras locas combinaciones.


**Nota:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a los animes-manga Death Note y Naruto Shippuden

**Luces, Cámara y….**

-Light, haría cualquier cosa para que te enamores de mi…- Misa abrazó fuertemente a Light.

-Misa…- La mirada malévola de Light hizo… se hizo….

-¡Corte!-

-Ahora que…- Misa miró al director, Tsugumi Oba, completamente fúrica.

-Light no estas siguiendo el guion- El director se puso de pie y caminó hacia la máquina para tintos.

-Es que cuando estoy a lado de mi linda Misa yo…- Light se lanzó sobre ella mientras ella lo intentaba alejar.

-Light, solo es una serie…- Misa se sentía incómoda. -Si nos obligaste a usar nuestros nombres reales ¿Por qué no nos puedes obligar a utilizar nuestra verdadera personalidad?- Misa empujó a Light y se levantó como pudo.

-Mira Amane- El director la apuntó con su dedo mientras la miraba intimidatoriamente -te doy un buen cheque por esto, así que deja de quejarte como una niña y REPASA TUS LINEAS-

-Claro, repasaré algo como "Misa Misa está muy feliz", ¿sabes que parezco retrasada hablando en tercera persona?- Misa tomó las hojas de la mesa y comenzó a releerlas.

-Eres una actriz, no lo olvides- el director tomó pacientemente su taza de café.

-Misa, aceptarías una cita conmigo luego de la filmación, dijo, para conocernos mejor- Se acercó Light acorralándola, no podía negarlo, Light era muy, pero muy atractivo, solo había un pequeño problema.

-ALEJATE DE ELLA- un azabache se lanzó sobre Light golpeándolo, -Si Misa saldrá con alguien, será conmigo…- Elle la miró fijamente, -¿Verdad que lo harás Misa?-

Y ese era el pequeño problema, los actores principales querían salir con ella, la filmación recién empezaba y si había conflictos, pues era un largo camino por recorrer juntos y no estaba dispuesta a que ello sucediera, tal vez acabando todo esto se animara a salir con alguno de ellos.

-Misa, acomoda mi cabello- era Takada, quien traía un peine de cabello y un fijador.

-¿Te toca grabar ahora?- Pasó el peine por su cabello moldeándolo y poniéndole el fijador.

-Sí, ayer no se pudo hacer mi escena porque ese idiota no quería moverse si no estabas- Takada bufó, -Hay amiga, deberías mejor mudarte acá-

Light y Elle seguían peleando, lanzándose puñetazos y empujándose, en ello llegó Matsuda.

-Interesante…- tomó una taza de café y se paró a lado del director.

-¿Qué es interesante?- El director estaba tomando su tasa de café mientras revisaba el guion técnico, habría que cambiar completamente el escenario luego de esta toma.

-Se quedará sin escenario- respondió completamente divertido.

Cuando regresaron la vista Light y Elle seguían lanzándose patadas, cuando en ello.

-¡CUIDADO!- gritaron todos en coro, pero fue demasiado tarde…

-¿Se encuentran bien?- Takada se levantó de inmediato, un juego de luces había caído sobre ellos.

-Light…- Elle por fortuna avanzó a esquivar el pesado artilugio.

-Que sucede…- Takada, Misa y Matsuda intentaron mover los fierros, encontrándolo.

-¿Estas bien?- Elle le dio una mano.

-Sí pero…- sintió como el fino hilo de sangre bajaba por su mejilla.

-GENIAL AHORA TENDREMOS QUE CAMBIARLE DE LOOK- gritó el director, pero se cayó cuando percibió la mirada asesina de todo el elenco presente.

-Menos mal no te pasó nada grave- Matsuda de un empujón mandó la estructura a una esquina, mientras Misa y Takada lo ayudaban.

-Ahora nos quedamos sin escenario…- era Watari, quien relajado tomó otra taza de café.

-¿Y ahora?- Misa miraba como las maquillistas limpiaban la herida en la cabeza de Light.

-Tengo un amigo que nos puede ayudar… después de todo, mi prima es una de sus actrices- Dijo Light desde donde estaba.

-¿Quién?- todos lo miraron.

-Kishimoto…- Detuvo a la maquillista mientras le quitaba la gasa con la que lo limpiaba, -Gracias linda- le hizo un guiño haciendo que esta se derrita.

-NO…- gritó el director, -NO, NO ¡NO!- Los miró amenazantes, -No compartiré mí mismo espacio con ese ególatra… megalomaniaco-

Misa subió sus manos a la altura de sus labios en actitud burlona, -No puedo creerlo, Sabe lo que significa esa palabra… es un buen avance-

-No hay más remedio, no tenemos donde grabar- dijo Takada, pasándole un vaso de agua a Light.

-Todo por tu culpa Yagami- El director se sentó en una silla completamente abatido.

-Y quiero reponer el daño dando una solución- esa carita inocente nadie se la creía, algo querría.

-Entonces llámalo, por lo que me contó una amiga su escenario es completo- se colgó en su brazo Misa, Light sonrió mientras intentaba besar su frente, cuando en ello.

-Sí, llámalo Light- Elle se colgó en su otro brazo mientras miraba fijamente a Misa.

-Lo haré…- empujó toscamente a Elle haciendo que caiga al suelo, sacó su móvil y comenzó a digitar.

-Kishi…- Sonrió sensual a Misa, después de esto quizá y le dé un beso, -¡hola!... no, hoy no, tal vez tarde iremos por un par de frías, ¿Tenten? ¿Qué le paso?, ah… pobre, diré que vayan por ella…-

Misa le dio un codazo, se estaba alargando mucho con esa conversación.

-Amigo, amiiiiiiigo, quiero pedirte un favor, nuestro escenario se arruino por falta de presupuesto…- cuando escucharon un pequeño grito, Elle, Takada y Matsuda detenían a un director que intentaba arremeterse con todo contra Light.

-¿Si? Para cuando… ¿Ahora? Eres genial amigo… si, ahora le digo al elenco- colgó la llamada y en ello oyó los gritos del director.

-Por cierto Tsugumi, Kishimoto te manda saludos…-

Esto fue demasiado, seguro morirá de una embolia cerebral.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tres vehículos llegaron a las instalaciones de Shueisha, Cuando bajaron.

-¡Light!- era Kishimoto quien los esperaba.

-Kishi…- Estrecharon sus manos, uno a uno iban bajando, mientras lo saludaban.

-¡Que bellas damas!- se acercó galantemente besando la mano primero de Takada.

-Esta niña guapa se llama Kiyomi Takada- luego de ello se acercó a Misa.

-Y esta otra belleza es mi novia…-

-NO ES MIA…- se acercó a pelear Elle.

-No te preocupes pequeña, todos los actores son iguales- dijo Kishimoto, ofreciéndole su otro brazo libre (en el otro había tomado a Takada)

-¿También sus chicos son así?-

-No tienes idea…-

Cuando entraron a las instalaciones, un gran grupo de muchachos se estaban moviendo, expectantes.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Misa curiosa.

-Jiraiya contra Pain… ¿Quieren ver cómo filman?-

La respiración de Takada se volvió herrada, mientras un brillito algo extraño aparecía en sus ojos.

-¡Claro! Suena bien- Misa habló por su amiga, se acercaron al escenario, sentándose a un lado de él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Son perfectos….- Misa quedó sorprendida, ni una repetición, ni un corte, realmente eran geniales.

-Gracias pequeñas- en ese momento estaban saliendo Jiraiya y Pain del escenario, pero fueron interceptados por una Takada emocionada, amablemente se quedaron a conversar con ella.

Misa dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, curioseando a ver que había, cuando en ello…

-Ñummmm…- los hombres más guapos que había visto en toda su vida salían de un camerino, cabello azabache, ojos ónix… Misa se derritió al mirarlos.

-¡Hola!- Misa dio media vuelta, encontrándose con una chica con cabello color rosa.

-Hola- le contestó completamente feliz.

-Tenten nos habló mucho de ti…- Una rubia y una peliazul se acercaron.

-¿La prima de Light? Vaya que es una dulzura- dijo Misa levemente sonrojada, su modestia le obligó a cambiar de tema.

-Soy Sakura, ella es Ino y ella Hinata- Las chicas la saludaron por pura formalidad, ¿Quién en su sano juicio no las podría conocer?.

-Soy Misa… solo Misa…- ya le aburría que cada que salía a algún lado la llamaran "Misa Misa"

-Te entiendo… a mi también me cansa que mis fans piensen que soy una histérica sin remedio- suspiró Sakura, -Las que no sufren tanto son Ino y Hinata…-

-E-Eso es mentira…- Hinata se abrazó a si misma completamente sonrojada.

-Ah… aquella escena donde le tocó mostrar mucha carne…- Ino la miraba mientras ponía una mano en su hombro, -Eres bonita, no te avergüences ¿sí?-

Misa comenzó a reír, -Y si mal no entiendo, pronto les tocará grabar esa nueva película donde te revelas… ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Road to Ninja…- Contestaron en coro, solo Sakura e Ino se veían felices, Hinata sonrojó hasta más no poder.

-Si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí, te ayudaré ¿sí?- Sonrió Misa, intentando darle más confianza a Hinata.

-Gracias Misa Chan…-

-¡Hola lindura!- cuando Misa volteó, los lindos chicos que salieron del camerino se habían acercado.

-Les presento, ella es Misa Amane, la novia del primito de Tenten- Misa miró de reojo a Sakura.

-Eso nos dijo…- Sakura se excusó.

-Light se está ganando una buena paliza- suspiró Misa.

-Si una chica tan linda como tú fuera mi compañera, lo mismo diría- El azabache que la saludó primero tomó su mano, y en un gesto galante besó sus nudillos.

-Narcisista…- suspiró otro azabache completamente aburrido.

-Soy Shisui encanto- le dijo acercándose a su rostro, pero Misa no se inmutó.

-Un gusto Shisui-

-¡Sasuke!- la saludó el chico cabello corto

-Obito- Otro chico, el cual se sacó la máscara tomate que portaba.

-Eres malo lo sabías…- Misa frunció el ceño, -Acabas de arruinarme el anime…- Misa suspiró mientras todos comenzaron a reír.

-Es bueno saber que te gusta lo que hacemos- dijo Obito, en un tono tan inocente, mientras Ino y Sakura repetían mentalmente la frase, sus ojitos reflejaron un brillo.

-_Ahora entiendo lo que Kishimoto dijo_…- Misa sonrió.

-Hey, Teme, es su turno…- a lo lejos gritó un rubio hiperactivo.

-¿Él es Naruto? Vaya que se ve más guapo en persona-Dijo Misa mirando cómo se marchaban los chicos.

-Nos vemos luego linda…- Shisui se despidió de ella.

-_Shisui lo es más_…-pensó Misa, los personajes se estaban moviendo.

-Nosotras también ya nos vamos, luego vayamos por un helado- dijo Ino mientras corría junto a Sakura.

-¡Bien!- gritó Misa, cuando volteó, se percató de algo, Hinata miraba sonrojada a un chico azabache, alto, cabello lacio sujetado en una coleta, se estaba sacando la capa negra con nubes rojas que llevaba, cuando regresó la mirada hacia ella, Hinata bajó la vista.

-¿Y quién es ese chico?- Misa le regaló una mirada cómplice.

-Itachi... Itachi Uchiha- Suspiró Hinata, para dar media vuelta y caminar hacia los camerinos, -¿Deseas tomar un té?-

-Claro…- Misa se dispuso a caminar a su lado, pero cuando volteó, Itachi estaba mirando a Hinata, cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

-_Aquí ocurre algo_…- Pensó Misa, seguro y se divertiría mucho estos días.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Queeeeeeeeeeeee! Tenía este proyecto en mi cabeza durante mucho tiempo, escribí, ya está, ahora no sé qué hacer de mi vida –depresiva-, na es broma, aquí irá una mescolanza de todos los animes que pueda, esto es tipo "que sucedería con nuestros personajes favoritos en la vida real" un tras cámaras de todo.

Misa Amane cupido, quería darle un poquito más de personalidad….

Comentarios, Peticiones, un Review por favor!

Preeeeeegunta: ¿Que anime más te gustaría que vaya?

OMG! (Oh Mr. Grey) se me ocurrió otra sensual idea, **¿A que otro personaje de otro anime te gustaría ver seduciendo a nuestra amada Hinata?**

Recuerden que los amo!


End file.
